


SPN_Reverse Bang 2018 - Art Post (#1) - The Lion & The Wolf

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 2018 Challenge, Art, Community: spn_reversebang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: “Wave at your people, Husband,” the King said softly in his ear. “They will worship you if you treat them right. They will curse you if you abuse them. I prefer to keep them happy,” he said as he raised a hand and waved to the people.Jared looked at his new husband for a moment before he caught his sister’s eye. She had followed behind and was standing a step behind and to the left of the King. She looked more pleased than he liked, but he turned back to the people and waved as his husband asked.





	SPN_Reverse Bang 2018 - Art Post (#1) - The Lion & The Wolf

Author: hunters_retreat

Fandom/Genre: SPN, RFP

Pairing: J2

Rating:

Warnings: AU - Fantasy; Alpha/Omega Dynamics; Alpha Jensen; Omega Jared 

 

Summary:

> “Wave at your people, Husband,” the King said softly in his ear. “They will worship you if you treat them right. They will curse you if you abuse them. I prefer to keep them happy,” he said as he raised a hand and waved to the people.
> 
> Jared looked at his new husband for a moment before he caught his sister’s eye. She had followed behind and was standing a step behind and to the left of the King. She looked more pleased than he liked, but he turned back to the people and waved as his husband asked.

Fic Links:   [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647491):  [LiveJournal](https://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/576163.html): 


End file.
